Empire War
Empire Battles pit two empires head-to-head against one another. Each empire has nine buildings, arranged as they see fit in a 3-by-3 grid. Your empire is displayed on the left, with the enemy empire on the right. Initially, you have one HQ and eight warehouses, but the warehouses can be upgraded into safehouses, sniper towers, hospitals and armories. Wars last 2 hours, or until one empire wins, whichever comes sooner. Each building can house a number of players, in defensive and offensive slots. Buildings have a set points value and HP. Buildings can be upgraded, improving a variety of attributes, by spending money donated by empire members. Wars are scheduled in advance, with empires matched against each other by the system. Once a war has started, players may join at a cost of 10 stamina. Actions in the war all cost 1 token. When the war starts, all players get 10 tokens. Players gain tokens periodically as time passes, even if they have not yet joined the war, so a player joining late will find that they start with more than 10 tokens. Tokens are awarded at a rate of 1 token every eight minutes for players that are asleep (that have not attacked or been attacked). For the remainder, it is one token per five minutes. Both those rates can be increased with appropriate Armory upgrades. The maximum number of tokens that can be held at any time is 30. Players have a separate health stat for empire battles: *3x Health Stat + 1200 for Non-Enforcers *4x Health Stat + 1200 for Enforcers Players are generally limited in which buildings they can target. Initially, most players can only target the three nearest buildings (the left-most column of the enemy empire). As those buildings get destroyed, buildings behind them get exposed. In general, a building is visible if it is in the column closest to the enemy empire or if any adjacent building has been destroyed. Assassins can also see the far building in the bottom row, while Snipers can always see the second row of buildings. Players can attack any player in a visible building. Once a player is below 400 health (or higher if the attacker has the Decapitate skill), they can also be executed. Once reduced below 200 health, they are dead (although this is not permanent - health packs from Hospital restore 1200 health). When all the defenders in a building have been reduced below 200 health, the building itself may be attacked. When the building is reduced to zero HP, it gets demolished. Points are accumulated by both individual players and by the empire as a whole. For players, the points accumulated in this battle are visible above that player's health (this makes it easy to see which enemy players are actively participating). The points scored by both empires are displayed at the top of the main war screen. Empires gain one point whenever an enemy player is reduced to zero health (or below 200 ?), and the value of the building whenever a building is destroyed. Each war has a dedicated chat channel which is open to all participants. These chat message are displayed on the main battle screen, and are often used to taunt the opposing empire. There are a number of Achievements that can be earned by participating in Empire Wars. Category:Content Category:Needs Information